The Nameless
by chinesebatman
Summary: The tides of history swallowed countless men in its endless waves. One such man took countless lives sending them into the nameless hallows of death, only to end up among their ranks. This is a story of blood on the field of hell. Drop a review if you so wish. M for well damn it's kingdom you should know why its rated M.
1. Chapter 1 beginning

**Author notes: Thank you for reading. I don't own kingdom or any of the work.**

 **Okay moving on. There will be no crazy historical accuracy, not really good with Chinese history more into the European. So I have done more then one warfare fantasy type such as this. But for this one I had to dumb down the realism of the battle, because we all know kingdom is filled with giant generals who can slaughter hundreds of people in one setting. And we also know that is completely false it is quite hard to kill one person with a sword let alone a dozen.**

 **I might go into detail of the sword fighting. The reason being I spar and train with weapons and I love how one second can change the fate of winning to losing your bloody head. So enjoy the battle, and blood as the Shili unit goes across China. Drop a review if you so wish my friends.**

* * *

Chapter one

Beginning

The screams, curses and war cries were thick in the air. The smell of shit, piss, guts and blood was thick as two forces clashed with one another. Men scrambled over their comrades corpses to get to the enemy just to be hacked to pits just like the person who went before them.

A Chu force of 5,000 was forcing a Qin army of 3,000 back as they slaughtered them. They had the upper hand with manpower as well as training. Many of the Qin's men were conscripts in this area only assigned to torment the Chu border.

"Move to the right flank," the commander of the Chu forces shouted, "we can't let them retreat to the hill in front of us and gain the advantage!"

"Sir," an officer said riding beside his commander, "the right flank just broke two-hundred cavalry is cutting our line in half."

"Make a gap between the lines and enclose them in a circle."

"Yes—,"

The soldier was cut off as an arrow struck him in the side of the head. He dropped from his horse without uttering a final sound.

The commander saw a unit of cavalry in a spear-formation crash through the last line of defense to his location. At the head of this unit was the face of a young man who had to be no more than sixteen. The commander couldn't guess his exact age, because of the helm that was on the young man's head.

The soldiers that surrounded him suddenly got all struck by arrows that the cavalry unit wielded. They used them so fluently that anyone would guess that they came from the steppes far above china. This however didn't discourage the 5,000 man commander. He drew his glaive and charged at the unit's commander.

He swung his glaive, the speed and strength of the blow sent the young man jerking back and off balance. However the steed under him kept him in place as he regained fast to counterstrike.

The commander went back for another strike only to see the point of the young man's sword thrusting up at his right eye socket. He moved to the left, the blade scrapped against his helm as it passed by.

He pulled his mount back regaining the distance between him and his opponent. He had the advantage of reach he couldn't allow the kid to get into close quarters fighting.

The soldier charged the commander who swung his glaive. The razor sharp blade tore through the air as it slashed at its opponent.

The kid parried the blow and went to slash at the commanders head.

The Chu commander raised the back of his glaive going to block the strike. However, before the blade met wood it stopped and stabbed straight through the throat of the Chu commander.

He looked in the young man's eyes with horror. How could someone like him take down a trained soldier of his caliber with a simple false strike and stab. He didn't have time to think about it as he fell into darkness.

* * *

Zisha Lia cut the commanders head off of his body and tied it to his horse. He was glad that he still drew breath. The commander he just fought had the strength of five men, with one good strike he would have lopped off Lia's head with one blow.

"Chien," Lia shouted, "draw up the men we are pushing straight out the front!"

"You got it," said a giant of a man, "you heard him let's go Shili Unit!"

The unit responded with a loud, "HOOAH!," before following their commander into the depths of the Chu ranks.

Thanks to the Shili unit the entire right flank of the Chu forces were in confusion. Without their commander and with an enemy ravaging inside of their ranks it was impossible to surround and swallow up the Qin forces. Due to this the Qin were granted breathing room to retreat to the hill behind them and set up a standing battle line.

Lia and the rest of his men busted out of the front ranks of the Chu and ran straight into their own lines. The Chu quickly buckled under, with no commander they fell back. The Qin let them go. They had no will left to fight a pointless slaughter.

Lia didn't bother even going back to the commander of the Qin forces he didn't like the guy. He was nothing to Lia but another soldier who loved to take whatever was in front of them, be it gold or women. Lia hated that way of thinking, he wished he had a chance to end the commander's life but it would send him to the afterlife before he could even raise his sword a second time.

The Shili unit met up with the rest of their comrades. Lia split them up into two groups one being commanded by his second in command Sin who took a hundred cavalry to strike the left flank of the Chu while he struck the right.

Sin was a mother to him. She taught him everything he knew about warfare. It was only natural that he would make her his second in command of the Shili unit. She was more than capable of commanding an entire unit on her own but she insisted on letting Lia keep command.

"We have orders to go to Shia," Sin stated as they watered their horses at a nearby stream.

"I don't like when we are on the defending side of a siege battle," Lia said bitterly.

"All Qin soldiers in the entire region are heading to Shia," Lau one of Lia's officers spoke up, "General Jung Gen has sixty-thousand soldiers marching to that city. We can't have it fall. If it does they have complete access to southern Qin."

Lia snorted. "Like I care that just means more warfare in this area. I really don't give a shit about the Qin, if they fall will just go back to Chu."

"That's a bit cold," Chien stated, "what about all those innocence civilians in Shia? You know that Gen is renowned for slaughtering and raping noncombatant."

"Just shows his men and he are just weak. Whoever attacks civilians for the hell of it aren't worthy of being called warriors."

"Don't you want his head?"

Lia glared at Sin. She knew exactly how he thought. One of the only reasons Lia fought on the battlefield was to show who was a true warrior and who wasn't, the ones he didn't think were true warriors deserved no mercy from him.

"You might have a point," Lia finally said, "I have been itching to take a generals head."

They were riding within the hour. As they headed to Shia other units traveled to the city as well. They spotted more than one on the road. Not one of them caught Lia's eye but for one unit. A unit that was commanded by an ex-slave, he was a commander that was part of the coup just a little while ago. Lia got information that he even saved the King's child, someone like that would likely draw quite a bit of attention.

The Hi Shin unit was something to look at. They had an aura about them that just spoke of skill and experience of the battlefield. Lia didn't have a doubt in his mind that he would enjoy seeing them on the battlefield.

Shin himself had an entire different feel about him. He didn't feel like a soldier, he had the aura of a general about him. When Lia spotted him he couldn't help but smile, he wanted so much to cross swords with someone like that.

Shili unit followed the Hi Shin unit to the city that they reached at nightfall. The city was fairly large a place. The governor was a military man called Jun Ao a man that had very strong experience in siege battle. Lia hopped that he was strong enough for this siege; they had half of the soldiers of the enemy and had no way for reinforcements to get to them for many weeks.

When they headed into the city Lia came face to face with Shin. They didn't speak but when Shin looked his way he gave Shin the best smile he could muster. The commander didn't really ichnology the smile and rode on.

"I hope you remember we're here to take Jung Gen's head not Shin's." Sin whispered to him as he kept his gaze on Shin as he rode away.

"Hard to decide," Lia replied, "this guy has something else about him. Let's go I want to set up camp to a close well."


	2. Chapter 2 Shia

**Author notes: Thank you for reading, I don't own kingdom.**

 **So if you won't to know something about warfare sieges is what wins or loses a war. Even today sieges and key locations are still the main objectives of a army. And sieges here are a little different then today, for one most of the time it is nothing but waiting around and firing arrows at one another. However when when the gates are breached the fighting might take only thirty minutes and the entire siege is over.**

 **However this is Kingdom. We shall not just see people sitting around and firing arrows. Heads shall fall and blood spilled by the gallon.**

* * *

Chapter two

Shia

Shin looked out at the city from the battlement. Ten was going over the supplies, troops and so forth. Shin wasn't focused on any of that. His mind wondered by to the kid who smiled at him. The kid had an aura about him that he couldn't quite feel, like it was just dust that swayed about him.

"Ten," Shin interrupted her thinking, "what did you think about that three-hundred man commander."

Ten looked up from her reports, "he seemed like a creep. I got chills seeing his smile at you, maybe he swings that way."

"What! No you didn't even see his eyes then," he spouted slapping her on the back, "no his eyes weren't human he had the eyes of a crazed man."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Shin shrugged. "Not sure, but he had the look like he really wanted to take my head," shin made a chopping motion to his neck, "it felt like he was actually going to do it."

"Shin maybe you should start focusing on the battle at hand. The Chu is only a day and a half march away from here. We don't have a lot of time to organize. The food storage is quite vast the governor really thought about all of this, months in advance. The water supply comes from wells so we don't need to worry about poisoning."

"All let you worry about that," Shin grinned, "all worry about cracking skulls when the time comes."

* * *

Fu wiped her brow. She was finally done storing the smoked and salted meat in her masters shed. They would be needed it for the future battle that she couldn't wait to see. Her mother acted scared but Fu wanted to see the soldiers in action.

She dusted off her dirty tunic. After several tries she decided it was a losing battle. She ran out of her master's courtyard and down the street where her mother would be with the other slaves loading up more supplies in the cart.

When she turned the corner she spotted a group of soldiers watching the slaves. She spotted their eyes; all of their gazes fell on the petite middle aged woman who was Fu's mother.

Fu hated how soldiers were like that. They thought just because they were soldiers they could have whatever they wanted women and drink without permission. Fu felt anger boil in her stomach, she ran to her mother giving the soldiers a snarl as she passed them.

"Lad there's one for you," one of the soldiers said.

Fu spotted a young soldier who was no more than fifteen or so the same age as she. Fu didn't like the way how he looked at her though. She gave him the best glare she could manage.

"What are you doing here Fu?" her mother asked clearly running out of breath.

"Hey you two," the soldier's tone of voice made a shiver go down Fu's spine, "who's your master? We want to pay him for having some private time with you and your daughter."

Yan forced a smile and bowed to the soldiers, "I'm sorry but we have much work to do we can't take a rest."

The soldier put a hand on her shoulder. Another soldier but his own hand on Fu, she held in a yelp that wanted to escape her lips.

"Come on you can spare a few hours," the soldier said, his voice low and deadly.

"I don't think they can spare a few hours."

Fu watched as a young man in a long tunic walk up to them. Behind him were two other men. They looked completely different than the other soldiers. The three of them looked like true soldiers. Their bodies were molded into vessels that were made for battle. But that didn't really stand out all that much for Fu.

What really stood out was the young man. His face was disfigured by a burn, without the burn that covered his left cheek and down his neck and stopping at his collarbone he would have looked handsome. She wondered what happened to him to have such a scar. The other thing that stood out was his eyes, they had dark circles around them and his gaze looked wild, like the stray dogs that inhabited Shia.

"The Chu is only a day away," the young man proclaimed, "have a drink and get prepared for the battle at hand."

"We don't need to listen to this from some brat," the soldier said angrily.

"Lau, what happened to the last guys who broke military protocol in the Shili unit?"

The tall skinny soldier to the young man's right cleared his throat, "well the commander cut their fingers off and then gutted them in front of the entire unit."

A dark smile spread across the young man's face, "oh I remember that. Hmmm…I can still remember their screams as they cried out for their mothers. Fucking funny as shit to see some men drop down to that level."

"Who the hell are you," the soldiers let go of Fu and Yan, "I'm tired of you talking. Just because you're part of the Shili unit doesn't mean shit."

The young man sighed, "I'm Zisha Lia commander of the Shili unit. I'm the traitor of Chu, I single handedly cut my own generals head off during a battle with the Qin and offered it to the Qin general. Got me a place in your stupid army and in time I became a three-hundred man commander. You two gentlemen must have heard of what I do to my own comrades who I don't find interesting."

Fu saw the two soldiers faces turn pale, the colour drained from their faces. Without even saying a word they walked away keeping their eyes on Lia the entire time.

Tan got to her knees bowing to the commander, "thank you." She said keeping her eyes fixed on the ground.

"No need for thanks," Lia replied, he crouched and gave Fu's mother his hand. "I was actually hoping they would attack me and I could end their lives before the battle even started. There is always something thrilling about infighting."

"You're crazy," Fu said, before she could hold her tongue back.

Lia gave her a smile before placing a hand on her head, "you are exactly right. They don't call me Zisha Lia for nothing."

Fu watched him leave. For some reason she didn't feel scared of him. He obviously tried to put fear into her, but it didn't bubble up. It was like he was faking the entire thing with truth. She decided that she wanted to learn more about him.

* * *

The next day an army of 60,000 from the Chu arrived at nightfall at Shia city. The army seemed to be high spirited thinking that they would take Shia easy enough. They had a supply route that would keep them stalked, and many of them were trained soldiers not just conscripts

They set up six camps each one containing 10,000 soldiers. This way they would surround the city as well as create a buffer if reinforcements came in aid for the city. The Chu was determined to take the city, and the way it looked they would take it by the weeks end.

What General Jung Gen didn't predict though was the strategist Ten. The young strategist set up 500 cavalry outside of the city and into the nearby hills. They would torment and raid the enemy camps night after night striking fear into the enemy.

The Qin army numbered 30,000 or so but also had 10,000 militia forces from the city. They also organized the women and slaves to set up medic camps and support units to help with the defenses. With the Qin army organized and ready for a long term siege it all came down to who could hold out the longest.

Battles were famous. They always depicted the great generals fighting on the plains with thousands of soldiers. What history neglected to put in was that sieges were the majority of the fighting that occurred during the warring state period. Throughout history sieges were the way of winning a war.

Sieges allowed a small number of soldiers to fight against an overwhelming force. Sieges however also allowed an army to literally loose almost no men when taking a town or city. They could simply let the city starve out after months of waiting then just attack when the defenders were too weak to pick up their weapons.

In the siege of Shia both sides had high morale. The Chu thought they had the time, resources and training to take the city. The Qin thought they could easily defend the city because of how organized and the well-stocked food storage they had. Both sides were right, but if one side had a break in their morale the entire thing would fall apart and the battle would be over.

The fighting didn't take place right away however. The Chu set up their camps and then constructed their own defenses when entering bow rage of the city. Wooden walls that were pushed by carts would suffice cover for the archers that would attack the walls. Wooden boards that took five men to lift were constructed for the soldiers that would be attacking the ramparts.

The only thing the defenders could do was wait entail their enemy would finally attack them. However the Qin didn't set and wait. They constructed their own defenses and did drills endlessly to prepare for the fight ahead.

The standoff lasted three entire days entail the first attack was launched. The Chu was prepared and ready to attack. They set up their men on all four walls and sent in the archers first. They set up defenses despite arrows that rained down on them. After that they setup archers and commenced attacking the city with bow and arrow.

When half of the day was gone did the Chu finally set up their infantry. They had waited entail the arrows weaken the defenses; it was also a way to keep the Qin restless. They set in their men hard and fast, and the Qin only had one option.


	3. Chapter 3 First Assault

**Author notes: Thank you for reading. I do not own kingdom.**

Chapter three

First assault

The Shili unit stood at attention. Compared to other units the Shili unit was disciplined, they were a well molded knife ready to pierce its enemy's ribs. Lia stood in front of his men, all 300 of them stared straight ahead their eyes filled with iron.

"The Chu is launching their first assault!" Lia shouted. "We will defend the southern wall to the last man. We will fight like we always do in a siege attack, one-hundred soldiers will come with me and we will switch off with Sin commanding another one-hundred in two hours. After that she will switch off with Lau and so forth."

"AYE SIR," the ranks of soldiers responded to their commanders words.

"NO MERCY TO THE CHU!"

"HOOAH," the soldiers screamed banging their spears into the ground below them.

Lia couldn't help but smile as he led his men up to the ramparts. The plan was simple once they got up there. Fifty men with their broadswords would engage the enemy as they made it into the ramparts. The other fifty would use spears behind the first fifty men and protect them from a distance. This way the casualty rate would be almost none existed for the Shilia men but the death rate on the other side would be massive.

The Chu came at the walls like a wave of wild dogs. Despite the arrows that fell like rain over their heads they climbed up the siege ladders and came face to face with the men on the ramparts. They cut down the first row in the middle of the wall with eases. They went to create a foothold but were stopped abruptly from the next row that consisted of Lia's men.

Lia deflected a strike to his head. As he did that he ran his double-edge long knife into the soldier's throat. The soldier stumbled back grabbing the wound. Lia gave him a kick in the stomach to send him on his back.

A soldier came at him swinging his sword over his head to take Lia's life. However before he could get into rage a spear pierced his chest sending him to the afterlife. Lia pushed his men forward entail they slaughtered the Chu men that came on the ramparts.

The Chu continued to climb up the walls and engage the Qin in close quarter combat. Many of the pockets of fighting didn't even give enough room to use a sword, instead many soldiers used clubs and knives to drive their enemies back.

Lia however made sure to make enough room to swing a sword. He allowed the Chu enough room to come into the ramparts only to be struck down by swords and spears. When an officer with a glaive came into the ramparts he broke the killing spree of the Shilia unit.

He swung his glaive taking the head of one of Lia's soldiers with one chop.

Lia sheathed his sword and snatched a spear from one of his men. He came at the man spear in hand.

The officer swung his glaive intent on taking Lia's head.

Lia however barely ducked in time, he ran the spear head straight into the man's groin.

The officer screamed in pain but it was short lived. A spear from a second soldier ran straight into his left eye socket killing him outright.

Lia tossed the spear back to the soldier. He bent over the corpse of the officer and picked up his glaive. He swung the weapon at a Chu man who came over the wall screaming like a mad man.

The weapon struck his left side. The blade of the glaive dug through his armor and crunched his ribs. The force from the blow sent the soldier to his side, blood gushing out of his mouth as he tried to regain his feet.

Lia thrusted down ending the soldiers' life, he then swung the glaive once again this time catching the right side of a soldiers head killing him with one strike.

"Not one soldier gets past us!"

"HOOAH," his men responded.

* * *

On the east wall Shin swung his glaive taking a soldier's life. He swung the glaive again this time striking a soldier's left leg. He cut through the flesh and bone taking the entire leg from the man. Before the soldier could even fall to the ground he swung up catching the bottom of his right elbow and taking the man's entire right arm as well.

"These guys are pretty strong," Shin breathed, "didn't think they would put up such a fight."

"Somethings happening at the southern wall," Shin over heard a soldier speak.

He wondered what it was. He was given no reports of the Chu overrunning the wall, and it seemed that the enemy was actually losing quite a bit of men over. He wondered who was commanding the troops over there.

Shin however didn't have time to think too deeply on it. He continued to lead the men in the east wall driving back the Chu forces. Through the entire time he was surprised of how disciplined the enemy forces were. But that didn't stop Shin's glaive from cleaving them in two.

The day went by without much gain between the two sides. Shin fought them entail finally at dusk the enemy fell back to their camps taking the dead and wounded with them. Shin however didn't see any indication of lower morale; instead he saw that they clearly didn't lose any morale at all they were exactly the same as when they began the assault.

Shin let one of his men take his glaive to clean and sharpen it for him as he went to meet up with Ten and Kai. He knew that the west wall that Kai was in command of probably slaughtered many Chu. Kai wasn't someone who went easy on the enemy.

Shin found Ten looking over a map while Kai watched the enemy camps.

"So how did it go?" shin asked.

Ten looked up from the map, "so far so good. Each wall held up quite well and didn't let any footholds in their ranks spread. However it seemed that the southern wall actually let footholds open."

"What the hell were they thinking, who was in command?"

"Well it was a thousand men Commander but he retired shortly after being struck by arrow in his thigh he let a three-hundred man commander take the lead. The commander was that creepy guy you were talking about, he used gapes to let distance stretch out along the ramparts. He then put swordsmen in front then spearmen in back to cover them. Quite a simple formation that this Shili unit taught to the reserves but it worked quite affectively. Right now the commander of the Shili unit is teaching all the soldiers in the southern wall the formation."

"He just wants to die doesn't he?"

"Maye he doesn't care about that." Kai suddenly said, "I met him after the battle. He had something in his eyes, a wildness of acid like a stray dog. I wouldn't trust him, they call him Zisha Lia. I don't think he got that name for no reason, he might do something outrages."

"I agree," Ten replied, "but so far he has shown promise. I think will keep him in the southern wall and just keep an eye on him."

* * *

The icy water made Lia gasp in shock. He watched as the diluted red water dripped from his body. He wiped himself clean. He hated to smell like blood days on end so whenever he had a chance he would wash the blood and dirt from his body.

"Seems like we had a good fight today," Sin proclaimed, "you don't seem to be in a good mood though."

"That," Lia growled, "was not a fight. It was nothing but a little taste testing, the Chu just tasted out our defensives. Tomorrow they will launch an entire different attack. They will also have siege towers in a week or two, so we can't count on fighting them one by one as they climb over the wall."

Sin grinned at him as he tied his long hair back with a piece of leather. He looked like someone who was processing the next phase in a plan that was going to be chaotic. It was one reason she found Lia interesting, he never stayed long in the box of warfare.

"I want you to keep the men completely out of the fight tomorrow. All help the thousand man commander with the southern wall. I want my force to be in top condition when we set out."

"Set out?"

"You'll see when we do it. I want to give the Chu something to think about, and I might just have something up my sleeve that might seem a bit idiotic."

"I'm glad the entire unit is as crazy as you."

Lia slipped his tunic over his head. He couldn't wait to launch his strike, he was going to show fear to those Chu soldiers. He was going to show them how insane a unit from the Qin could be. He found that a smile appeared on his face, he really could wait entail it was time.


	4. Chapter 4 Second Assault

**Author notes: Thank you for reading. I don't own kingdom.**

 **Alright so I'** **m going to talk about death on the battlefield. Most people died after the battle was over, infection was common and took many lives. Another included stabbing someone in the stomach, and it would take them a couple of days in agony to finally pass away. Another thing was the most common injuries were on the head, forearms and legs. This is something especially common when you are fighting more then one opponent at once. You wouldn't try to go for the killing blow instead you would simply cut ones fingers or forearm open and go for the others.**

 **I've done this many times with my mates who spar with me. We have a little game called many against one, usually its four against one. And if the one actually wins a very sight. He usually took out his opponents by disabling them and not taking any life. Thanks for reading alright back to kingdom.**

* * *

Chapter four

Second assault

In records it was said that thousands of soldiers died on first day of the assault. However this was false, only 500 soldiers lost their lives on the walls the first day, many of them dying after the battle from camp fever and infection from their wounds.

The first assault was nothing but a test to taste the Qin's forces. With it done the Chu redirected their men many of them in the north and southern walls. They would weaken or try to break the ranks of the Qin and head for the gate. However the Chu weren't fully relying on this, they really were just seeing how the Qin troops on those walls could hold up against them.

An hour before dawn broke the Chu attacked. Screams filled the air in a matter of minutes as thousands of bodies threw themselves at each other in a deadlock. Among them were Shin, Kai and Lia all three commanding their section of the wall and holding back the enemy advance.

* * *

Lai brought down his glaive. It crunched against the soldier's helm, blood splattered from his head as he fell lifeless. Lia didn't have time to think he spun around bringing his glaive across his body as another Chu soldier swung his sword.

He struck the soldier with the butt of the glaive. When the soldier stumbled back he wrapped his fingers around the man's throat and shoved him forward entail he fell straight from the wall. He came to his right deflect a strike from a spear.

Lai couldn't stay sturdy if this kept up. The Chu was launching soldiers that were stronger and more disciplined then the day prior. Lai and the soldiers that held the southern wall was struggling to keep from gaps opening up in their ranks.

The thousand man commander kept himself away from the fighting ordering the men from a safe distance. Lai on the other hand was taking part right in the middle of it, he needed to lead the militia forces from the front if he wanted to them keep their ranks together.

Lai spotted an officer come over the wall. He directed his men with confidence and soon a gap was opened and the Qin forces began to be pushed back.

Lai cursed under his breath. He shoved his way through the ranks of the Qin and charged head first into the line of Chu. He brought down his glaive on a soldiers collarbone, he felt the crunch and crack as the bone was snapped like a twig by the strike.

Lai let go of the glaive leaving it inside of the man who tried desperately to get it out of his flesh. Lai broke through the Chu line and drew his sword with his right hand and with his left he drew a long double-edged knife.

The officer stood in front of him his sword at the ready. Lai saw a smile spread over his face, the officer thought this was going to be an easy win.

"So you will be the first to fall from my blade!" the man shouted.

Lai didn't reply he glared at the Chu officer. With one breath he bolted at his enemy. He slashed down at the man with the power of a head cleaving strike.

The officer deflected the strike. He moved to the left and stabbed out at Lai's left shoulder.

Lai parried the stab with his short-blade and thrusted his sword straight for the officers chest.

He batted Lai's blade away and struck up at the young man's neck.

Lai barely had time to move his short-blade in front of him. The officer's sword crashed into the blade. Lai felt the sharp bite as his opponents blade sunk into his neck. Liquid ran down the side of his neck, he couldn't help but smile though he was still alive.

The Chu officer jumped back gasping for breath. Lai gasped for breath as well but his breathing was far more ragged then the older mans.

"Your pretty good," the Chu officer complemented, "but this is where your head falls."

Lai charged him. He swung his sword, and when the officer went to deflect the blow he ran his short-blade straight into the man's right hand.

A gasp escaped the officer's lips but it was short lived. Lai's blade came up, it ran through his collarbone and came bursting out of his back. The young man struck him with such speed he didn't even know what really happened.

Lai severed his head. He snatched it up from the ground went to the edge of the battlements and threw it off. The soldiers below him looked at the head in shock and anger.

"No mercy to Chu!" Lai screamed.

"NO MERCY TO CHU!" the soldiers behind him repeated.

Soon the entire southern wall had Lai's words on their lips. They shouted them as they shoved back the Chu. The anxiety and adrenaline of the battle was getting to them, and with the words that came from their lips it made them go into blood frenzy with their foes.

* * *

Fu carried the pot of hot water. Sweat was slick on her skin as she didn't falter when she reached the medic camp. Cries of pain surrounded her as she ran through the camp and into one of the many surgeons' tents

Even if she was nothing but a slave, she still had a part to play in the battle at hand. She carried bandages, helped clean and dress wounds. She also helped bring water to the wounded and to the water supplies near the wall.

Each wall had more than a few soldiers who were responsible for giving soldiers on the wall water. It didn't seem like a critical job. However it was in fact something the soldiers had to have. If they started to wither from dehydration, then it was all over.

She placed the water on a table next to the table were a soldier laid. The Surgeon was sowing muscle back together. She could see the tears slide down the soldiers face as the muscle was slowly put back together.

Fu knew how to do all that as well, but she didn't dare say she could. Her mother before becoming a slave was a healer for Shia. She now was the personal healer for their master.

The surgeon placed steamy water on the wound washing away the blood so he could work easier. He worked fast and with confidence, soon the soldier was taken out. A knew man was taken in. This one however had his entire right arm missing from his body.

Many people didn't live when their limb was taken off. When they did however they were never the same. Losing a limb was just as bad as losing one's life. You would be unable to do the work in the fields or whatever that person did for a living outside of being a soldier.

Fu left the tent, she went and grabbed a bandage and headed were the new soldiers were being placed. She didn't see that Lia among them, she knew he was stationed on the southern wall but he didn't seem to have been injured yet.

She helped clean and bandage minor wounds of the soldiers. Many lost fingers, or had bad slashes to the forearms and legs. Those two areas were the most common wounds on the battlefield. Hitting an arm or a leg would render the enemy nearly useless then you would simply step over them and finish them off.

She wiped her blood slick hands on her tunic smearing the crimson on her cloths. She could hear the screams and shouts of the battle that was taking place on the walls. She wondered how it would be to be standing on the ramparts swinging a sword, or firing a bow. She wondered if she had the strength and courage to do such things.

She didn't have time to deal on the thought. She worked the entire day dressing wounds, bringing water and helping bring weapons to the blacksmith to repair. She didn't have time to rest or go back to her mother who was in their master's home.

Dusk came fast and the sound of battle began to dual and finally went silent. She went back to where the Shili unit set up camp and spotted their commander sitting on a stump. He was stripping off his armor. He was dripping wet from a bucket of water he dropped over his head. Fu wondered why he did such a thing.

She noticed when he drew his tunic from his shoulders he had a slash that ran to the top of his shoulder and went six inches down to his arm. Blood slipped down the cut, it was a thin red like probably a very sharp strike from a sword.

Fu checked her satchel. She still had one bandage-roll and a small bottle of salve. She took a breath and walked up behind Lia.

"Can I help?" she asked in what she thought was a strong voice.

He turned to look at her, "Oh didn't think I would see you anywhere close to here. Isn't your mother worried about you, you should hurry home."

"Why aren't you letting any of the medics take care of your wound?"

"Oh, I usually care for my own wounds. Plus it's just a scratch."

"You should still have someone look at it. Can I?"

He looked at her with a puzzled gaze, "you know healing?"

"My mother was the best healer in this city. She taught me everything she knows."

Lia shrugged, "have at it then."

Fu nodded feeling her ears ridden a bit. She grabbed his shoulder. He flinched from the touch but didn't say anything. The wound was an inch and a half deep in his flesh. It was a clean cut so it wasn't something to fret over.

She went about cleaning the wound off, drying it placing the salve on it then finally dressing the wound. She worked fast just like the medics in the army. She didn't hesitate and didn't waste energy on stupid motions that beginners made their first time.

"That's a nice dressing," Lia stated as he moved his arm around testing out the bandage, "I guess I have to thank you."

Fu smiled, it was her chance. "In return tell me about the battle, or one of your previous battles." She said the words with light gleaming in her eyes as she sat across from him.

Lia looked at her for some time. He dragged on the silence for what seemed like ages. However finally he sighed and nodded.

"All tell you about a skirmish a little while back on the border."

Fu nodded, she rested her chin on her hands looking up at the soldier.

"We were patrolling the border. But we spotted an enemy unit of a thousand or so men moving into Qin territory. They were heading straight for a village. Soldiers on the border have a bit of a habit of attacking poor farmers who can't really fight back against them. I guess it raises morale or something like that. I sent out a massager to the village, but they didn't have a lot of time to evacuate."

"So what did you do?"

"Shut up and listen, damn," Lia snarled, "well I set up Qin flags along the forest of the village. Enough flags to show that a thousand man unit were stationed there. I hid my men in the forest and waiting. I and my men usually use bows in battle, so we had the advantage of mobility, but the enemy had numbers. So like thought they went and attacked the forest before they even got to the village."

Lia picked up a skin and drank deeply from it. "Want some," he said offering the skin to Fu.

Fu nodded several times and took the skin. She put it to her lips and nearly spit out the mouthful of burning liquid. She gave a small squeak as she swallowed the liquid.

"Strong right," Lia said with a grin on his face.

Fu nodded and passed the skin back to him. Lia took another swig of the liquid before setting it back down.

"Well they attacked the forest. I was outnumbered, but that didn't make any of us falter. The battle began and the forest was filled with war cries. I knew I wouldn't win, and it wasn't like I could hold them off before the village could get evacuated. So I did my trump card."

Fu's eyes were big as she watched the soldier. Something was in his eyes. It looked like sadness mixed with regret and pain. She wondered if it was because of this one skirmish or the many battles he faced already.

"I set the forest ablaze. It set panic in the enemy and I charged them, I lost so many men that when we came out of the forest with the commander's head I only had fifty men left. The others got burned alive or died fighting the Chu. The Chu came out as well, but they didn't want to continue the fight. They retreated from the field of battle, and we let them go. I still remember the faces of the enemy as I drove my men into the suicide charge. The flames lapped at our flesh as we drew blood from men that screamed and shouted for help in the flames."

A soldier came up to the two of them, "commander," he said standing at attention.

"What is it?" Lia said, with a sickening smile plastered on his face.

"Everyone is ready, the operation will begin soon."

Lia nodded and got to his feet. "Right then, all be there in a moment."

"Aye sir," the soldier responded before walking away.

"Well I have to get going," Lia said looking down at Fu, "thanks for the dressing. With your skill I should just hire you to be the company's healer. We all know we need one."

"Can we talk again?"

"Next time I need to get patched up all come to you."

Fu gave a smile and bowed. She left without another word. However her mind was swarming with questions. She wondered what operation the soldier was talking about. And how Lia looked like he was going to take part in it, but nothing should have been going on, the battle was over for the day.

She thought for several minutes as she walked home. But she wrote it off when she got into the courtyard and went to the slave quarters. She didn't need to really think on the matter, whatever the commander was doing wasn't her business. But still it was something she couldn't just leave without knowing at least one bit of information about it.


	5. Chapter 5 Taking Life

**Thank you for reading. I don't own kingdom.**

 **So let us continue with the story our protagonist to the bottom line is not a fellow of high justice. Sure he has morale's but when it comes to war they are completely thrown out so he can win the fight. One thing many people don't know in real warfare people change depending on the training and social acceptance of the army. We don't need to be war experts to know that 90% of casualties are civilians, because of how warfare was waged throughout history and today.**

 **So say you are a soldier, 9 out of 10 times you killed someone you would kill a civilian. Now in ancient china it was a little different, you fond the enemy force you killed them or drove them off then pillaged the area. A battle can last a day to hours to a couple days while pillaging of a entire area would last weeks or even months. In that time you would have restless soldiers who to get rid of their anxiety would attack and rape to their hearts content.**

 **Lia's forces are no different the difference is that they are well trained and will wait entail the order is given to pillage. And sense Lia used to be a citizen of Chu and was a victim of pillaging he doesn't needlessly slaughter.**

 **Okay moving on.**

* * *

Chapter five

Taking life.

"Alright let's go."

Lia nodded and quickly moved up to the ramparts. His four other companions followed on his heels. They quickly tied a rope to a battlement and threw it down. Lia couldn't help but have a nervous smile on his face as he slid down the rope.

One of his men stayed up on the wall to put it back down when they were coming back. If he failed to do this, Lia and his men would be killed before the sun could rise over the horizon.

"I still think this is insane," Lau whispered, "going into an enemy camp taking a commanders head and getting back is suicide."

"Well then you should have stood guard instead of coming with me," Lia hissed, "we take the thousand man commanders head and get out simple as that. We know where his tent is so all we got to do is sneak through the encampment, and run a sword through him as he sleeps."

Lau nodded. He clutched his teeth has he followed his commander in this idiotic death wish mission. He had to say he wasn't surprised after all Lia was famous for doing suicide missions. It was one reason why he trained his soldiers to the point that they wouldn't turn tail and run even if they had a chance to do so.

They got to the edge of the camp without fail. Sentries and patrols went through the camp. It was easy to see them however they all carried a torch or stood under a fire. Lia was the first one to move forehead. They went one at a time keeping fifty feet away from each other as they snuck through the camp to the commander's tent.

Lia made it to the tent without any trouble. His heart was crashing against his ribs and sweat dripped from his chin as he looked at the tent. The lights still shown but that didn't make any difference. They would kill the commander before he had a chance to scream.

Lia went to the tents side and put his ear to the cloth that stood in his way and the commander's head. His comrades circled around the tent and surrounded it.

Moaning of a woman came from inside of the tent. Lia smiled, it was a good sign the commander thought he was so safe that he would sleep with a woman. Lia drew his sword. He sliced the fabric in two and moved into the tent.

He came in silently. Lia's comrades came in as well. The light was low and glowing. It helped that the commander was focused on the woman he was on top of as well.

However he stopped his movements and turned around. He stared straight into the eyes of Lia before a sword ran through his back, Lau's hand wrapped around his mouth as he tried to scream.

Lia bolted forward. The woman gave a short scream but was cut off as Lia clasped his hand around her mouth. Tears filled her eyes as Lia raised his sword. He pulled the woman to her feet and ran the sword through her abdomen and out her back. She screamed into his hand tears streaming out of her eyes and sliding down Lia's fingers.

Lia saw that the woman was no older then a girl of fourteen or fifteen, she sobbed as her strength withered away. She fell to her knees her eyes still locked on Lia's cold hard gaze.

"Take your revenge in the next life," Lia whispered into her ear, "remember my face and put me through torment at your wish."

She tried to escape his grip but his hand was like iron against her mouth. He twisted the blade making her eyes go even wider. He pulled the sword out of her flesh with a sick sucking sound as it came out. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

He let her go. She was dead, gone from this world. He took her life just because she was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Lia hoped that she would remember him. He was expecting her wrath to come upon him when he joined her in the afterlife.

"All done," Lau stated as he put the commanders head in a bag. "Damn I thought the girl would surely give us away. Nice job Lia, I don't think I would have the strength to kill a little girl such as her."

Lia nodded, in fact at that moment as he watched the dead girl. Her chin was smeared with blood that seeped from her mouth. For some reason she reminded him of that girl that just hours prior dressed his wound. This girl was prettier though with long hair and seemed to be not half starved but she had the same eyes of the Fu girl.

"We're done here," he hissed, "let's get going."

They slipped out of the tent and proceeded to escape the enemy camp. The entire time the face of the girl slipped into Lia's head. It wasn't like he hadn't killed girls or someone without a weapon before. In fact he was ordered once to slaughter an entire village before. However he did give the villages a chance to run away, but he still killed around a hundred women and children.

They got at the edge of the camp when the shouts and cries of alarm irrupted everywhere. The four men got to their feet and ran for it.

Lia ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He heard a cry from one of his men. He turned around just in time to see a second arrow hit the man's back and send him to the ground.

"Leave him!" Lia shouted. "Just get to the wall."

They ran forward. However Lia halted when a figure came stalking out of the shadows. The flash of a blade made Lia draw his sword.

"Lia," Lau said coming up beside him blade in hand.

"Get going," Lia commanded, "all catch up."

The officer nodded and continued to the wall. Lia took a breath and held it in his lungs.

The soldier came at him. Sense it was dark both he and the soldier could barely see each other swords. It was a blind fight, however caught the others flesh first would win.

Lia ducked as the blade swung over his head. He could barely see the blade, but he could hear it deep in his ears as it tore through the air.

Lia swung his own sword and caught the soldiers' thigh. The man gave a gasp and stumbled back. Lia ripped the sword free from the man's flesh. He sheathed it and took of sprinting again.

Not even moments later he heard the sound of hooves hitting the ground just behind him. Lia's heart jumped in his chest as he tried desperately to make it to the walls before a spear went through his back.

Something flew over his head and the sound of a body crashing to the ground filled his ears. He didn't stop, he didn't look he just ran. A man might say it was cowardice, but through his life Lia realized that being brave never won a war. It was the ones that could dive into the dirty tricks of war. Those were the men who came out on top.

Lia grabbed onto the rope and began to climb. Arrows shattered against the wall around him as he climbed up. He waited for one to pierce his back and send him to the afterlife but none did. Many got close but not one hit its target.

He came over the wall to a small group of soldiers who watched him with blazing eyes of anger. He couldn't help but start to laugh. He was still alive and had the head of a commander in his possession.

"I thought you were going to be shot for sure," Lau stated with a grin, "looks like luck was on your side."

Lia didn't reply. It was true luck always seemed to favor him, but he couldn't help but think that it might well be starting to dwindle. He was just waiting to be struck down in battle, laying there with his guts hanging from his stomach and a head full of regrets. He had no doubt that was going to happen to him someday. But for some reason he didn't feel any fear of knowing that fact.

Ten rubbed her eyes. It was too early to be getting up. She hand Shin was awakened because of the news of someone going outside of the walls. She wondered if it was a spy, if it was they had a simple solution. The person would have his or her head severed and that would be the end of it.

However when the person came in with two guards on his side Ten and Shin just looked with wide eyes. The person that went outside of the walls was the commander of the Shili unit, and in his right hand he carried by the hair an enemy commander's severed head.

He tossed the head to the ground, and looked at the two of them with a dark glare in his bloodshot animal wild gaze.

"So what the hell is this?" Shin asked.

"I took his head," the commander said flatly, "and next all be taking their generals head as well."

Shin erupted in laughter. Ten just watched silently crossing her arms across her chest.

"Kai was right," Shin stated, "they don't call him Zisha Lia for nothing. I haven't seen someone pull off something like this and get away with it."

"They let fear get a grip of their heart," Lia told Shin, "if fear grips you for but a second in an enemy camp then you won't come out of with your head still attached to your body."

"Why would you take the risk?" Ten finally asked.

He must have done it for glory, honour and fame. Not to mention he would probably ask for a reward to something as this. That was some of the only reasons someone would go to such dangers to take a commanders head.

Lia cleared his throat, "because it was fun."

"Fun," Shin and Ten said at the same time.

"What do you mean it was fun?"

Lia shrugged at Ten's question, "because it was fun, simple as that. I wondered if I would finally get my head severed but I didn't so I took that man's head instead. Death is a regular thing in this time, killing is only natural. Losing family in battle is something everyone has to accept. So why not enjoy it? War is nothing but politics just in another form. So why not just enjoy it while it lasts? You win you get to live you lose and you die simple as that."

Ten heard Shin chuckle, he got to his feet and walked up to Lia. They were both stood eye to eye but Shin was the more bulky of the two. Shin was a power house of meat with sharp eyes and an army of strength.

Lia was a force of madness with wild crazed bloodshot eyes. Both of them didn't back off of the stare as they stood in front of each other.

Without warning Shin grinned. "You're quite interesting."

Lia gave him an evil smile, "I thought the same of you Shin of the Hi Shin unit."

Ten sighed, great another productive relationship Shin created.


	6. Chapter 6 Over the wall

**Thank you for reading. I don't own the rights to Kingdom.**

 **A special thanks to** LChan3706 **for writing** **reviews.**

Chapter six

Over the wall

The next two days of battle carried on like regular. However a stir was radiating through the ranks of the Chu. A rumor was spreading about the young man who dared to enter their camp and take one of the commander's heads. The rumor made the Chu blood rise in a battle fury that would continue on to the days that followed.

With the Chu riled up it didn't come to a surprise that they would direct their fury to the southern wall. And with the Chu constructing two siege towers it seemed to be that the southern wall would fall in but a day.

By the end of the week the Chu prepared their siege towers and sent them off that morning to the battle. The southern soldiers knew that they had to hold off entail nightfall, but to face a siege tower was a daunting reality that gripped them by the throat.

Ten saw how the morale would fall in the southern wall and gave temporary command of a thousand soldiers to Lia. Ten did this for two reasons, within the one week they faced the Chu Lia was famous on the southern wall. The second was that Lia could inspire soldiers from pushing them into a no win situation.

When one had a group of ill-trained soldiers to command and one was outnumbered there is but two solutions. Hit the enemy with quick guerrilla raids, and the second is to force those soldiers into a no win and no retreat situation. Once the daunting reality hit the soldiers that it was victory or death they would become fearless in a forth night.

Lia did just exactly that. He placed his unit at the bottom of the ramp that led up to the ramparts. He ordered them to kill anyone who retreated down to them. By doing this every soldier under his command including the thousand man commander that was there knew but only two ways the battle would go. They could retreat and die running away, or they could die fighting.

He brought up oil to the ramparts and organized four teams that were in command of the oil. These teams would toss the oil on the siege towers and light it aflame. He then made two more groups that were responsible for brandishing crossbows firing at the men who came out of the siege tower when it lowered its drawbridge.

Lia himself would put himself in the front line of one of the towers, while he sent the thousand man commander to the other. They would lead their men when the enemy troops came and they would either win or they would be overwhelmed and be killed.

* * *

He watched the tower come slowly across the field of battle. He had a crazed smile spread across his face that made his comrades that surrounded him stare at him with unease set in their gaze. He couldn't help but smile at it. After all it was going to be entertaining to watch soldiers climb over hundreds of their comrades, only to be cut down as well.

"Better not be considering dying here," Sin stated, "after all your nephews told you to bring back an enemy sword for them. Uncle Lia wouldn't disappoint would he?"

Lia snorted, "I got them a glaive. Well I guess they wouldn't have the strength to lift it." Lia sighed, "well your right that I wouldn't disappoint."

The first tower came to the wall and lowered its drawbridge. The sound of battle came sprouting up from around the tower. The second began to get close.

Lia put his helm on and drew his sword. He waiting for the tower to come, the entire time hoping a lucky arrow didn't find him. When the drawbridge came down the oil carriers threw buckets of the liquid onto the tower. One threw a torch setting it ablaze, despite the wood being soaked in water the fire kept up for a while before smoking and finally dying out.

The Chu came out like starving wolves. Many of them fell as bolts slammed into their ranks from crossbows. However that didn't halt their advance and they slammed into the defenders with bone crushing power.

Blood sprayed in the air as the two sides sliced into one another. Lia among the ranks sliced into his enemies trying desperately to stay on his feet as he deflected and parried countless blows.

A soldier in front of him took a spear in the stomach and began to scream. Lia shoved him into the enemy and he was cut down in moments. He took the soldiers place and fought knife and teeth with the Chu soldiers.

He felt his sword connect with bone and put more pressure behind the blade letting it scrape and crunch against the bone as he ripped it out of a young man's collarbone. The soldier looked up at him with dying eyes as he stumbled back, and fell to the ground.

A moment later a soldier stepped over his body and came at Lia. He dodged to the right letting the spear pass his head by inches. He then bolted forward and ran the point of his sword seven inches deep in his opponent's chest.

He twisted the blade and at the same time drew a dagger and ran it into his throat. He pulled both weapons out and let the soldier crumble to the ground. The soldier grabbed his throat and tried to scream, but it only came out as a low gurgle.

Yet again another soldier came at him. He sunk his teeth into the leather handle of his dagger and grabbed his sword handle with both hands.

The Chu soldier came at him with blood fury. However that was his downfall, it was too late when he noticed that a spear was thrusted at his throat. It went through his unprotected flesh like butter and came out the same way. He collapsed to the ground grabbing his throat just like the other before him did.

"Our allies are getting overwhelmed," Sin hissed. She drug Lia out of the fray of battle and behind the lines of Qin.  
Lia took deep breaths as he looked were the other siege tower was. It was true. The Chu had overwhelmed the defenders and made a gape in their ranks. They were already running down the ramp to try and open up the southern gate.

Lia drew a second dagger with his left hand. He sprinted off with Sin on his heels. Together they made their way to the ramp. When they were ten feet above the ramp Lia jumped off the railing and hit the stone ramp with a grunt his teeth bit down on the dagger in his mouth.

He ducked as the first soldier got to him. He switched his dagger into a refuse grip. He slashed the soldier across the throat and ran the pommel of his sword in the side of his head sending him crumbling to the ground.

Sin came to his side and both of them fought the overwhelming forces of the Chu. Hot slicing pain spread across Lia's body, he knew he was struck more than once but he kept his footing. He ran the dagger through a soldier's mouth. He let the dagger go and shoved him to the side.

He grabbed the dagger from his mouth and continued to fight. They were getting pushed back when the Shili unit finally came to their aid.

The Chu ranks collapsed. For in front of them was a band of mad men, all of them had wild eyes of bloodlust. They looked like they were enjoying the battle, enjoying fighting an overwhelming force. Once they saw the fear in the Chu ranks the Shilia unit gave animal like war cries as they bathed their weapons in the flesh and blood of the Chu.

Lia led the charge up the ramp. He couldn't see anything but the enemy in front of him covered in red. He swung his weapons each time they came back with blood dripping from them. It was the same for his men, each one had tunnel vision.

When a soldier fought in a death match, when it was either his life or his opponents they developed tunnel vision. All they could see is a tunnel, and in that tunnel their foe stands. They strike without seeing anything else around them. Pain is nothing but a needle in the neck instead of burning hot agony that would make them drop their weapon and surrender.

The Shili unit brought tunnel vision to their advantage. In the front row as their ranks developed tunnel vision, the second row of soldiers would cover the front with spears. While the front row wasn't even scared of death for a matter of seconds as their adrenaline overcame them.

Lia lost his second dagger. He gripped his sword with both hands as he swung it down on the enemy. Flesh was sliced and bone was crushed as he shoved the enemy back to their siege tower. Lia didn't stop there he moved forward leading his men onto the drawbridge and continued the fight with his foes.

He went to go into the siege tower but hands grabbed him and pulled him away kicking and screaming for more. His men finally got him behind the Qin line. His adrenaline started to wear off and he could finally notice the scorching pain that racked his body.

"Shit," he groaned, "thought I was going to really enter the afterlife there."

"Crazy bastard," Chien said, handing him a skin of water, "don't over exhaust yourself there's still plenty of fighting to come."

* * *

The day moved on. All the walls saw battle but not as fierce as the southern, and the northern walls saw. Another siege tower that the Qin didn't know about came to the northern wall by noon. They however didn't gain any footholds into the ramparts.

The southern wall saw the most clashes with more than two hundred soldiers dying in the fighting. One siege tower was set ablaze and burned to the ground while the second was damaged to the point that it would need repairs before it could be used once again.

However that day proved to the Chu how willing the enemy was to defend their positions. They reorganized and deployed different tactics the next day. Instead of a hard assault they went to bleed out the enemy.

Ten reorganized as well. She cut half the manpower at the walls and sent in fresh troops to act as reserve forces. The two sides came to a stalemate. It would continue like this for a week further entail the Chu had four siege towers ready and located in positions unknown to their enemy. They would push for one decisive win before the Qin reinforcements made it to the city.


	7. Chapter 7 Breaking the stalemate

**Thank you for reading, I don't own kingdom.**

 **I'm sorry that updates haven't come, I've been working on my own piece of fiction and since graduation finding a job has been unlucky for me. But let us move on chapter seven.**

* * *

Chapter seven

Breaking the stalemate

"Hold the line!" Shin shouted, "don't falter we can't let the wall fall."

The four siege towers that Shin spotted that morning were now in use. One for each wall, the Chu with the towers was gaining footholds across the ramparts. The Qin lines were threating to break. The only thing that kept them together was the commanders on the walls that fought foot and sword along with their men.

"Kill the Qin push for—,"

The soldier was cut off from the blade of Shin's glaive implanting itself in his skull. Shin ripped the glaive out of the man's head. He swung the weapon as he gave a war cry the glaive bit down on flesh and bone. Blood spilled making the rampart's floor slick with crimson.

"Sir!" a hand grabbed Shin's shoulder.

He spun around ready to take the man's head clean off of his shoulders. However it was a Qin massager. Shin's men surrounded the two of them and made a meat shield between the Chu and him. "What is it?" Shin growled.

"Sir, the siege tower at the southern wall is destroyed."

"What?" Shin peered over the helms of his soldiers to see rising smoke coming from the southern wall. "What happened?"

The soldier nodded. "The thousand man commander was killed Sir. Lia of the Shili unit took command and invaded the siege tower. When he came out the entire thing was aflame, however at the cost of a hundred and fifty of our men sir. We seem to be holding the southern wall and the western wall seems to be holding as well.

"Good," Shin breathed a sigh of relief. "Our reinforcements should be here by tomorrow morning. The Chu only has two options now."

All the walls that day were fighting to their fullest. It wasn't because the enemy was trying to overrun them, but many of the soldiers they were fighting were trained just for this mission. Blood was spilled at both sides as bodies clumped on to one another as they fell.

Each wall however seemed to hold. In the west wall however Kai felt strength from her foes. The men she was fighting seemed confident as she slayed them. And before she knew it they were actually making footholds in the ramparts.

She cut down dozens trying to get to the ramp but even for her the force of bodies were too great. They drove at her and her men despite many of them being chopped to pieces. They just kept coming bloody and beaten it was like they didn't think they would die, or they knew they were going to die and it simply didn't matter to them.

Despite all her skill even Kai got tired from the fighting. Soon she was panting from the exhaustion of battle. The Chu quickly took advantage of this and pressed onwards. A few men dropped ropes from the ramparts and slid down to open up the gate.

She went to attack the men but stopped dead in her tracks. Just outside of the gate, stood more than three hundred horsemen. In the middle of that ocean of muscle was a man that stood out from the rest. Their eyes met and Kai couldn't help but hiss through her teeth. It was the enemy general, Jung Gen's himself.

* * *

"Hell," Lia grumbled, "I can't believe the bastard decided to croak on us." Lia was crouched over the body of the thousand man commander. "How in heavens name did he even climb up to commander?"

"No idea," Lau agreed, "the guy didn't really give much of a fight."

"You two stop dwindling there!" Sin shouted at them, "we got the Chu off the wall but that doesn't mean the entire battles over."

"What the hell is that?"

Lia got to his feet. Behind the Chu line a rumble of dust came from marching troops that Lia hadn't seen before. On top of that he saw their tents being hitched down. All the camps were live with activity.

"Those bastards got reinforcements," Sin stated, "so in the end their still going to outnumber us."

"We can't allow this to turn into a bloodbath. Will take the generals head tomorrow and end this pointless assault."

A runner came crashing through Lia's men. He was out of breath and sweat dripped from his chin. His face was a twist of fright and anxiety, but still he dropped down to one knee and saluted. "Sir," he spat trying to squeeze the words out of his dry mouth. "The west walls gate has been opened. Commander Kyou is holding them just outside of the gate but I fear even she can't hold all of them back."

"Get to the horses!" Lai barked, "we have to gain control of the west gate or this battle will be all for not."

They didn't need to saddle their mounts. It was already done that morning, just for a purpose such as this. Instead of taking everyone Lai left Chien and Lau behind and only took his second in commander Sin.

"Why are we going to help?" she asked as they started to ride through the streets.

They forced people to evade them as they rode past. Lai didn't even bat an eye when a mother and child were nearly trampled by his men. "Because," he explained, "Kyou isn't someone that would simply be overrun by some measly soldiers. Someone is leading those men, someone beyond that of a simple commander."

"General."

Lai smiled, "aye, general."

* * *

Fu walked out into the street only to jump back as a horde of horsemen rode past. The one leading these men was none other than Lai. She wondered why he wasn't in the southern wall where he was posted. So for him to be leaving something must have been up.

She turned to go back to her own work but stopped. She couldn't help but want to see what was going on, and without even thinking she turned back to where Lai was headed and took off running. She ducked between alleys and streets. Soldiers were running everywhere and men and women screamed as they started to run away from the west wall.

Fu's stomach was in her chest as her heart threatened to break out of her ribcage. She was so occupied about trying to find Lai that she didn't notice the screams and war cries that were becoming louder as she went.

When she came out of the last alley she came to abrupt stop. The west gate was a complete battle. Men piled onto one another, blood sprayed in the air as metal cut and slashed through flesh. Fu suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

She had helped heal the wounded men after the battle. She was use to the sight of blood, but this was different, entire different. The air was like a soup of agony. Soldiers screamed as their foes cut into them, some couldn't get past the armor a soldier was wearing so they simply knocked them down and stabbed the repeatedly in the groin or throat.

Lai rode through all this. His men slammed through the melee sending ally and foe under his horse's hooves. He cut into his foes with savage rage, blood sprayed and splattered over his body. He was no longer a good natured man Fu had seen. Instead he was a savage beast that ripped throats from men and drained their blood in gulps.

Fu felt her legs almost buckle beneath her. She looked down to see that her entire body was trembling. She truly at that moment feared Lai, but then envied him at the same time. He was a warrior that had bloodlust consume him, but he was also someone who didn't bow to any man.

Lai crushed through the ranks of the Chu and soon they were up to the gate, all they needed to do was shut it. However they came to a halt as they faced other riders from the Chu. In front of Lai was a giant of a man who wielded a glaive. Fu didn't know it was the general of Chu, all she knew was that she feared the man more than Lai. He had eyes of a man who simply didn't care for life.

Fu watched however as Lai faced him without falter. They both kicked their mounts sides and came at one another with a clash of metal on metal. They both struck at one another with blurry speed. Each other's eyes were locked on one another. They weren't able to look away, from each other as their blades collided sending sparks through the air.

It was obvious to everyone who watched the fight that Lai was outmatched. Speed, power, accuracy and experience were all against him. But he didn't falter not once as he was driven back.

Lai's gaze was set on the man in front of him. He didn't back down and he didn't show any sign of weakness as he tried desperately to not have his head cleaved in two. He parried a blow to his chest then one to his right leg and another but this was directed at his mount.

They both fought like demons. Not one gave a hint of stopping as metal scrapped against metal. By now a small crowd of soldiers around them were cheering as the two clashed. It was breathtaking to see the fight. It was like two dancers desperately trying to outplay one another.

Fu saw this dance of death with fear, envy and passion. Her entire body was hot with blood rushing through her veins. She couldn't even imagine herself up there. To her eyes the two fought like artists showing off their prize skills against one another. Fu was so fixed on it that she was jolted when the glaive's blade met leather and flesh.


	8. Chapter 8 Cut Down

**Author notes: Thank you for reading. I don't own kingdom.**

 **Alright so talking about fueling the war. So throughout history people have slaughtered each other over beliefs, gold, and power. Racism is not used as a term used very often in a war setting. But the fact is throughout history racism was and still is a good way to fuel the fire to get young men to go out there and kill other young men, the bottom line is using things like racism, government belief systems, and justice/revenge is a very good way to fuel a war, without a lot of these things a war would become very pointless very fast.**

* * *

Chapter eight

Cut down

Lai looked into the eyes of the man who just cut him down. He felt the razor sharp blade slice through leather and tear through flesh. It sliced below his left breast cutting through muscle spreading hot agony as the blade traveled up.

It finally stopped its assault just below his collarbone. The blade came out splattering Lai's face with his very own blood. He felt a scream touch his lips but before he could even choke it out the butt of the glaive slammed into his stomach sending him falling off of his mount.

He hit the ground with a painful jolt as it traveled through his body. He couldn't hear anything. The blood was pumping through his ears. The wound throbbed with acidic hotness that wanted to overcome him, and send his mind into a state of shock.

He refused however to let that happen. His vision was blurry and his skin clammy but he focused himself on one single thing, the razor sharp point of the glaive. It was his end no doubt about it, he could taste it in the air as the glaive was aimed at his chest.

He prepared for his death but it never came. Someone dropped in front of him right when the weapon came down. She looked at him her eyes digging into his as she protected him with her own body, like a mother protecting her child. Sin's eyes were filled with sadness and pain, but also she had affection swarming in her gaze.

Her chest exploded as the glaive came bursting out of her flesh. Crimson liquid splattered into Lai's eyes and face. It burned as he tried to wipe out Sin's blood. She was already dead slumped on top of him. He tried to move her but found all the strength in him had left his body.

Hands grabbed him, and the sound of battle flooded around him but he didn't hear any of it. As the group of soldiers took him his eyes watered and it mixed with the blood making his tears turn to scarlet. He was aware that his wound still bled, he was aware of everything but it all seemed so far away to him. Lai couldn't get the image of Sin's expression from his mind. It dug into his flesh like a sword.

"We have to take off his armor."

That was the first voice that broke through to him. His eyes widened as he saw that the person behind the voice was Fu. She was telling the soldiers that had dragged Lai from the fighting what to do. They quickly unstrapped his armor and tore through his cloths. Lai saw them flinch when the wound was revealed.

"Looks like when you slit a bull's throat," one soldier said.

The wound wasn't at all a clean one, the leather that had protected him made the blade wobble and turn when it cut through his flesh. It made the wound jagged and one side of the wound had a piece of fresh flesh flopping about as they dragged him.

"What are you doing!?" Fu shouted at them. "Keep pressure on the bottom of the wound. We can't let him go into shock."

Lai's vision darkened into a blur. He couldn't focus on anything. The time seemed to go by like a coin that scrapped up the side of a sword. Was he going to die? De couldn't deny the prospect of death. The wound that he received was one that could take his life.

He felt something tugging at his chest. Lai opened his eyes to see Fu leaning over him. She was pulling a hooked needle through his torn open flesh. The image of Sin being run through bolted through his skull like an icy stake.

He thrashed up trying to shove Fu off of him so he could stand. However before he even got to moving, hands held him down as he struggled. He tried to speak but a muffled groan was the only thing that escaped his lips. He realized when he tried to speak that he had a ball of cloth shoved into his mouth so he wouldn't bite off his own tongue.

"I'm almost done with the stitches," Fu stated, "please try to calm down."

Like she said, Fu got right below his collarbone in no time. As she stitched and tugged his flesh back together he couldn't stop the stream of tears that slid down his face. He noticed his men who held him down had tears in their eyes as well. Not for him he knew that, but for Sin.

Lai fell back into slumber. He was exhausted mentally and physically, the blood that he had lost would have sent most men into a shock that would have killed them. When he woke up again they had a commotion outside of the tent.

His skin was stained with dried alcohol that was used to clean his wound. Lai didn't like the way his skin looked it was pale, it was very different then his usual sun burnt tan skin. Everything was dark he could see the flicking lights of homes and fires.

However the sound of a hand cracking against bone sliced through the peaceful silence. "You little whore," an angry deep voice hissed, "I find you here with the soldiers. You are no different than your mother."

Lai opened up the flap of his tent and walked out. Fu was on her knees grabbing the right side of her cheek that was torn open. She sobbed as what Lai presumed was her master stood over her like the heavens themselves.

"I should have sold you earlier," the man grumbled, "now I probably can't even get a minor lord to use you as a concubine"

"You're annoying," Lai growled, "why don't you just go home and just get fatter."

The man turned to Lai his eyes blazing with anger. "What did you just say runt? First you spoil my slave and now you are insulting me."

The blood still remained in Lai's arteries suddenly ignited into a boil. He was frustrated torn, and mourning. With the appearance of this fat man who was spouting about his slave made Lai just want to let go some of this frustration.

"Are you saying you are mad at me?" Lai asked. "If so just go home and plow one of your slaves! Why you're at ravage this slave right here and now, I've spoiled her right? It doesn't matter if you stick your cock into her now does it." Lai smiled, "then you can say I fucked the mother and the daughter."

The fat man's face was hot red with anger. He quickly went to draw a knife at his belt. His hands froze over the hilt however.

Lai's right hand, despite it being weak was wrapped around the fat neck of the man. Fu's master looked at Lai with fear. He was looking at a wild beast who wanted to sink his fangs into anything at hand.

"If you can't use the girl anymore," Lai suddenly said letting go of Fu's master, "just let me buy her from you."

The man cleared his throat trying to regain his composure, "three gold pieces."

"All throw in twenty more if you give me the mother."

"The mother isn't for sell," he replied.

Two of Lai's men that had overhead the ordeal already positioned their selves near the fat man. Fu's master looked as they drew daggers from their belts. "Dear me," Lai spoke up so even more of his men could hear, "I would hate to separate a mother and daughter. I think you have enough slaves to fuck, how about twenty-five gold pieces then?"

Three more men who had overheard drew daggers and began to get closer. Cold sweat ran down Fu's master's face, any man could stand strong against another. But to have others ready to take that man's life if he gave the wrong answer, only the strongest willed would still stand strong. Fu's master wasn't one of those men.

"Done," he said as he watched the men who had weapons drawn.

"Give him his coin," Lai commanded he pointed at a pair of soldiers, "you two go get me the other slave and bring her here." The soldiers gave him a salute and followed the fat man as he led them to his home.

Lai felt disappointed. He really wanted the bastard to stand against him to hold his ground, and then he could have watched as he was stabbed to death. He would have taken much pleasure of seeing the man bleed out as he cried for his mother who wasn't going to come and save him.

Fu stumbled to her feet stilling holding her blood soaked cheek. "Thank you for—."

She didn't get to finish the sentence. Lai grabbed the front of her dirty and bloodstained tunic and brought his face only inches from hers. "Twenty-eight gold pieces," he spat the acidic words into her face, "you and your mother will pay me back for that coin." He shoved her back. She took two steps lost her balance and fell straight on her butt. Lai snorted and walked away. As he left he saw fresh tears well up and slide down the girls face.


	9. Chapter 9 Battle for Shia part 1

Chapter nine

Battle for Shia part 1

The sun rose over the horizon showing thousands of soldiers who faced one another. Both sides Chu and Qin looked exhausted and tired of battle, despite having reinforcements. The Chu's forces numbered 68,000 while the Qin numbered 60,000 the siders were close to equal in strength.

Shin looked out at the rows of the enemy. He had a bad taste in his mouth for reasons he did not know. Maybe it was the fact that none of the soldiers on both sides wanted to fight, or maybe it was that the general of the Chu wanted nothing more than to slaughter all of them and send his men to pillage the city of Shia.

"If we hold up on the left flank," Ten stated as she steadied her horse next to his, "then we will crush them in the middle."

"Where is the Shili unit?" Shin asked.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Don't know," Shin admitted, "but for some reason he is a stubborn bastard. He should be bed ridden right now."

"Reminds me of someone," Ten said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," she said with an innocent face, "he's stationed in the right flank."

Shin couldn't help but grin. He saw the young man's face once that morning he looked like death itself. His skin had been clammy and pale. His disfigured face was twisted into a proxy of his anger. His eyes were not lit with flame but with acid. Acid that could drive men mad if it sat and festered into one's body. Despite all that Shin had a feeling in his chest that the battle today was going to be interesting.

* * *

Lai wiped his brow. He felt tired and sick, but he refused to let that get in the way. "You know maybe you should have stayed in the city," Chien suggested, "you look like you might fall over and die."

He turned to his officer a snarl on his lips. "I'm taking the enemy generals head," he hissed between clutched teeth. "We take General Jung Gen's head!"

"Ahhhhh!" his men responded to his words with a war cry.

Without much delay the army began to move out. Their objective was to take a hill that was controlled by the left flank of Chu. The two sides watched each other as they got closer. Lai moved his men to the left of the attacking force.

Dust was kicked up as the soldiers started to jog. They got the foot of the hill before arrows began to fall on them. Screams followed, but they continued up the hill without faltering. A shield unit went ahead of the army protecting crossbowmen hidden behind.

When they got into range a volley of repeating bolts cut into the Chu ranks. The two sides met in a fury of metal on metal along with blood spraying in the air. Lai watched this with an evil smile spreading across his lips.

Chien tossed him a halberd. He took the pole weapon feeling a great amount of heat rising in his chest. "We move along the left and hit the enemy commander!" he shouted at his men, "charge!"

His men strung their bows and followed his lead as they moved up the hill. A group of spearmen saw the enemy cavalry start to eat up grown. They moved a thin line in front of them ready to stop the charge. Before they even prepared their selves fully a volley of arrows cut into their line. Dozens fell to the ground and the ones who weren't hit quickly thought twice and scurried to get out of the way of the onslaught.

They got halfway up the hill before they actually started to face the enemy force. Many of them fell as arrows tore through their flesh and bone. Lai watched a man's skull collapse on itself as he brought his halberd down on the man's head.

He could feel his wound start to reopen little by little as he swung his halberd but he didn't mind it. He swung and stabbed down at soldiers who stood little chance against him and his blind acidic fury. He and his men broke through the infantry lines and came up to the top of the hill. Behind them was a trail of dead and dying.

The Qin took advantage of this and advanced through the opening and began to slaughter the Chu were they stood. The Chu was quickly having their forces split up and annihilated. Men slipped in blood and shit but they pushed the Chu back and cut them down without any mercy.

The cavalry at the top of the hill went to stand in the way of the Shili unit. Arrows slammed into the first rank. They didn't have time to recover before the blunt of the attack slammed into their line. Rider as well as horse was killed indiscriminately as the Shili unit ate them up.

They broke through the ranks of horsemen. Lai charged the commander with a war cry as he came to strike him down. The enemy commander grabbed his glaive with two hands and swung the weapon at the young soldier.

Lai ducked as he swung his halberd. The blade of the glaive missed his helm by inches, but his halberd struck the commander straight into the sternum. He heard the sickening sound of a crunch as the blade of his halberd collapsed through the commander's bone.

Chien brought his horse to the left of the enemy commander who was desperately trying to remove the halberd as blood gushed from his mouth. With one powerful swing Chien took the commanders head clean off of his body.

Lai ripped out his halberd just in time to parry a sword swing from a soldier who wanted to revenge his commander. Lai brought his horse back as he aimed his halberd at the soldier. He wing and hit the man's fingers slicing off four of them. The soldier gasped in pain, but it didn't last long, the spearhead of the halberd ripped through his throat, and came out the back of his neck.

Another rider came from his left thrusting a spear at his ribcage. Lai didn't have time to pull out his halberd to defend himself. The soldier with a look of pride went to take down the enemy commander. Before his spear entered Lai's body however an arrow struck the soldier. It shattered his teeth and entered his mouth jerking his head back and killing the man before he even had time to know that he was hit.

The halberd was pulled out with a powerful yank. Lai sighed as he watched the Chu forces begin to buckle and retreat back down the hill. The fight was over in less than fifteen minutes, it showed the Chu didn't want to fight. However the Shili unit was itching for more blood to be spilled.


End file.
